Liverpool Lessons - Bank Account
Thank you dr Wega & dr. Fathin as contributors to this article: This is a reflection of all the things I learned in my 2 weeks here in Liverpool. All of them are based from my own experience, so please keep that in mind I’m not even sure all information I present here are correct… D: Step by step for creating bank account (Lloyds): # Make an appointment online or go directly to the bank nearest branch # Interviewed and the process will be about one hour (please obtain the proove of address from the university - in some university, there will be online services to create a bank reference letter). # If accepted, the ATM card will be posted within a week. • ATM are spread across the city, usually on the outside wall of grocery stores. • Make sure to withdraw money from ATM with the sign “Free Cash Withdrawal”. Any bank account (even international banks with VISA or Mastercard logo debit card with chip) can withdraw freely (designated bank charges still apply). • If your local bank debit card doesn’t have a chip, make sure to replace it before leaving your country. • When you receive the receipt after a withdraw or deposit in an ATM, there are two terms that you might be unfamiliar with, which are ledger balance and available balance; • Ledger balance: the amount of money that you have at the start of the day. It will only be updated every 24 hours. • Available balance: ledger balance “minus” every money withdrawn or “plus” money coming to our account during the day. • Remember that ledger balance is only updated once every 24 hours, so the most realtime condition of your account is you available balance. It’s important to avoid withdrawing more than you have as banks will impose interest rates if your bank account balance is deficit (local UK bank, especially). • There are many selections of banks in the UK, but it is advisable to open one that has a branch in the city. Some banks with Liverpool branch are; Santander, Lloyds, HSBC, Barclays, and RBS. • To see the best deal you can get, please refer to each of the bank’s website. • I opened at Lloyds, and all you need is your BRP and a proof of permanent address and student status. I gave my enrolment letter from the university (make sure the permanent address stated is the address of your home country, otherwise the bank won’t accept it). • There is no minimum amount of money to deposit, since the account is the standard one (Lloyds Classic Account). If you’re not eligible for Lloyds Classic Account, you will be refer to Basic Account. Basic account doesn’t have the facility for overdraft (withdrawing money more from the balance with interest rates) with no near field communication (NFC) debit card, but both has no monthly fee (see more information in their website) Kar: The Indonesian on-line banks like digibank account will also work (check the currency rate). Online financial service like transferwise will be also a good options instead of sending money through WesternUnion. Kategori:Bank Account Kategori:ATM Kategori:Money Kategori:Tips